An empty dream
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: — Llévame a casa, por favor, llévame a casa para siempre. esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de ella.


Disclaimer : Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tomó prestado un ratito para mis torturas, digo, locuras, salvo Justin.

Aviso 1: perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, en especial acentos, sigo sin el Microsoft Word en mi compu u.u.

Aviso 2 : perdón por el posible oc a los personajes que ya conocemos.

y ahora si, al fic (al final del primer cap explico el porque del titulo)

Luego del caso Kira, Near, ahora llamado L y la SPK pensaban que todo iba a estar tranquilo, pero no contaban con la furia de los seguidores de Kira, los cuales creian que él seguia con ellos, pero que estaba escondido, sin tener la más minima sospecha que su "Dios del nuevo mundo" estaba muerto.

La guarida del ahora L y la SPK se encontraba en algún lugar oculto en Los Angeles, todos los días era la misma historia, casos de "Kiras" falsos, gente que se autoproclamaba ser el verdadero Kira, pero que en realidad eran unos farsantes que solo querian instaurar el miedo en la ciudad, de esto , Near realmente estaba cansado, pero no sospechaba que el proximo caso que llegaria a sus manos, tambien seria un caso de indole personal.

— Near, tenemos otro caso.— Le comúnico Halle, dejando sobre la mesa en donde Near estaba armando una torre de dados, una carpeta y una cinta de video.

Near solo miro la carpeta sin la más minima intención de abrirla, y ni hablar de mirar el video.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez?— Preguntó el susodicho, mientras volvia a poner toda su atención en la torre.

— Secuestro.— Le respondió la mujer.

—¿Secuestro? ¿Acaso el FBI no puede hacerce cargo de un caso como este?

Halle solo abrió la carpeta, haciendo que una foto le llamara la atención a Near

— Tenemos la sospecha que es obra de los seguidores de Kira.

Near solo asintió y tomó la foto para verla mejor, era ella, era Linda.

Halle se dio cuenta de la reacción de este y pregunto:

— ¿La conoces?.

—Si, fue mi compañera en Wammy´s House— (y la única persona que pude llegar a considerar amiga en ese lugar) pensó para adentro.—¿Qué sabemos de los secuestradores?— pregunto , mientras volvia a mirar la foto.

— Le dejaron una carta a sus padres adoptivos donde les decian que si no daban una señal en la cual puedan comprobar que Kira esta vivo, la mataban.— le decia mientras buscaba en la carpeta dicha carta para luego darsela.

Near leyo la carta y al terminarla solo pregunto

—¿Hace cuánto que paso esto?.

— Dos días, pero los padres no sabian nada de ella hace dos semanas, pero, según ellos, es normal que Lucila no se comunique con ellos de manera seguida.

— Entonces tenemos dos opciones, que haya sido secuestrada hace dos días o hace dos semanas— le dijo mientras puso su atención en la cinta de video que estaba cerca suyo.— Y este video...¿Qué contiene?.

—No sabemos, pero estaba dirijido exclusivamente a L.

Near solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como asintiendo , y dijo — Vamos a verlo.

La imagén al principio no era nitida, pero a medida que se iba mejorando, se podía ver un gran salón, el cual parecia estar abandonado por años y en el medio de este, una joven sentada, mejor dicho, atada a una silla con el rostro tapado.

—Linda...— susurró Near al ver tal imagén.

Luego la camára se movio y enfóco a uno de los que serian los secuestradores, un joven , de la misma edad de Near, de cabellos castaños y solo un antifaz le cubria la cara, Near al escuchar su voz enseguida lo reconoció, también había sido compañero de él en Wammy´sHouse, Justin, si su memoria no fallaba, era su nombre o digamos, su apodo, recordo tambien que era muy inteligente, pero con una conducta demasiado violenta, con la cual se había ganado la expulsión y el traslado a un reformatorio.

Luego de escuchar todo el discurso de ese tal Justin, Halle pregunto :

—¿ Cómo sabe que L, o mejor dicho, su sucesor, salió de Wammy´s House, y también de ti, Mello y Matt?— le sorprendió el hecho que nombrara el lugar y que los nombrara a los tres.

— Estuvimos juntos en el orfanato, luego fue expulsado por mala conducta, esta claro que va tras los ex alumnos de Wammy´s House, o los que en su momento fueron sus compañeros, pero, no le creo que no sepa de las muertes de Mello y Matt, en especial la del ultimo, que fue transmitida en los noticieros.

—Capaz no lo vio, o no lo recordaba, de eso pasaron casi tres años, además, parecia no estar en sus cabales.

— Nunca estuvo en sus cabales.— le respondió secamente, pero recordo algo que había olvidado: Justin odiaba a Linda. En Wammy´s House le había hecho la vida imposible, hasta que la empujo de las escaleras dejandola con el brazo izquierdo quebrado, ese fue el motivo de su expulsión.

El miedo a que le pasara algo a Linda empezó a apoderarse de él. algo que nunca le habia pasado con casos de secuestro similares a este, llego a la conclusión que Justin no había secuestrado a Linda por ser de Wammy´s House, sino , también como venganza, y eso que creia que Mello y Matt estaban vivos, era mentira, además que no era ning{un seguidor de Kira, pero sabí a que la coartada era perfecta para tener contacto con L, para tener contacto también con un ex alumno de Wammy´s House, puesto que solo los primeros diez en la lista de sucesores, sabian eso y Justin estaba en el puesto ocho.

—Halle, ¿ Alguna idea de dónde pueda ser ese lugar?

—Por lo poco que se ve, puede que sea la discoteca "Disturbia", la cual esta cerrada y abandonada hace años.

— Bueno, comunicate con Rester y Giovanni, vamos a hacerle una visita a "Disturbia"

bueno, aqui el primer cap, otra vez , perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía y con la manera que estan los dialogos, (tengo cierto problemita al escribirlos, pero..shhhh).

bueno respecto al titulo, es que vi el video de dicha canción y aunque no vi la pelicula, me gusto que pareciera que parte pasa en una discoteca, por si lo quieren ver es : An empty dream de Tarja Turunen.

saludos, reviews y tomatazos son siempre bienvenidos!


End file.
